


always and forever

by celestialcosmos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Fluff without Plot, Lowercase, M/M, jaewoo are soft boyfriends, just weed tho, literally four scenarios of fluff, this is fluff after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcosmos/pseuds/celestialcosmos
Summary: jaehyun and jungwoo are in love. and they love it.





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting and meaning to write this for...three months or so but i never got inspired enough to do it as it needed to be done. and then nct released welcome to my playground, which had the exact vibes i was going for. so i just listened to that song on loop while writing this! (unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes!)

there was never a doubt in jaehyun's mind that he was endlessly in love with jungwoo. and seeing him like this—hair swept across his forehead, laugh resonating in jaehyun's whole body, leg thrown over jaehyun's own and his head on jaehyun's chest as they watched a film—just solidified everything jaehyun already knew. jungwoo felt like the warmest sunset he had ever seen. 

the pair loved nothing more than those lazy days where they had no responsibilities. they loved those days where nothing and nobody else in the world existed; those days where they were free to chill and relax and make love and watch their favorite movies and whisper sweet nothings and just _enjoy each other's presence_ without the guilt of ignoring schoolwork.

and sure, maybe jaehyun was starting to feel the effects of the blunt that was being passed between them but jungwoo was so _beautiful_. jungwoo was beautiful like this and beautiful like that and beautiful always and every single way. 

"jaehyunie," jungwoo's soft whisper snapped him out of his trance. "give me a kiss." jungwoo was looking up at him and puckering with an extremely relaxed face (jaehyun knew those were the effects of the weed but that didn't stop him from silently laughing to himself). 

of course, who was jaehyun to deny a kiss to the love of his life, especially when he looked that cute. he leaned down half an inch to meet jungwoo's lips with his own. it was more of a peck than an actual kiss, really, but it felt amazing. both of them always loved how every inch of them molded into each other as if the universe designed them exclusively for that. 

jungwoo rested his hand on jaehyun's cheek, slightly stroking it with his thumb as the kiss turned open mouthed. jaehyun smiled, more to himself than anything else, and jungwoo's thumb found the indent of his dimple. they sat up straight, and the younger immediately cupped jaehyun's other cheek with his free hand. and then he started poking at his boyfriend's dimples, mid-kiss. jaehyun pulled away, half confused and half intrigued, just to find jungwoo giggling to himself. 

"keep laughing, baby," jungwoo giggled out. the older did as he was told, clearly. it wasn't a forced one, either. how could it be forced when the sight in front of him could easily make anyone melt and fall at the boy's feet.

jungwoo kept—fiercely, with a very concentrated but relaxed and happy look on his face—poking his dimples. soon enough, jaehyun's smile turned into a hearty laugh. jungwoo looked at him with a somewhat puzzled expression but didn't stop poking. 

jaehyun just wrapped both his arms tightly around his torso, pulling their bodies closer, and kissed his face all over. he kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his jawline, his nose, his brows and his lips. and they both felt ecstasy and glee and pure euphoria take over their bodies because they were _in love_ and _god_ did it feel good. 

△△△

the duo walked hand in hand around the mall, moving to the upbeat love song heard through the speakers. 

the mall was beautifully decorated. colored fairy lights adorned the front of the stores. fake snow was scattered around the floors. santas and snowmen and reindeers and animals with a santa outfits were seen all around.

"you know what i'm gonna do," jungwoo started as he looked around at the decorations. jaehyun hummed in response, turning his head to look at him. "i'm gonna place loads of mistletoe around my apartment so you have to kiss me a lot every time you go over."

jaehyun couldn't help but giggle at that, "you know you don't need mistletoe to kiss me, right?"

"of course i know that, but would you not rather have christmas mistletoe kisses? they're way better than normal, boring, every day kisses."

jungwoo was looking at jaehyun with his eyebrow raised, as if disappointed in his boyfriend and his lack of christmas spirit. 

jaehyun stopped walking to lean against the wall, throwing his head back and laughing. he grabbed jungwoo's other hand with one of his and pressed them against his chest. jungwoo just looked at him with his head tilted sideways.

"god, you're just the cutest thing, aren't you?" jaehyun asked jungwoo after he calmed down. jungwoo raised an eyebrow as an answer. "you are. you're the cutest person that exists." jaehyun held jungwoo's hands to his lips, kissing it. "let's go find the mistletoe."

△△△

"hi baby........send me a selfie."

that was what had awoken jaehyun at 1:43am. he just sent back "?" because he was tired and drowsy and confused.

"send me a selfie...please," jungwoo kept insisting. 

jaehyun was starting to wake up. why his boyfriend need a selfie of his at almost 2am was beyond him. so he did what any concerned (and confused) boyfriend would do and asked him.

"i can't sleep and maybe a picture of what you look like right now could make me think i'm here with you and help me fall asleep," jungwoo answered back followed by a string of crying emojis. 

jaehyun knew what his boyfriend was playing at. they had been together for a year, after all. he knew all his tricks by now. 

the dimpled boy opened his camera app, looking through the filters and opting for a cat whiskers one, and sent his boyfriend the oh-so-necessary selfie. jungwoo replied within seconds, a message filled with heart emojis and cute emoticons. jaehyun also knew that was part of his plan to get him to go over. jaehyun only answered jungwoo with an "i love you" and "good night." 

he smirked to himself, waiting for jungwoo's next message as he mindlessly scrolled through his social media apps. 

the message came twelve minutes later. "ah jaehyunie, i still haven't fallen asleep," jungwoo attached a selfie to it—he was pouting. 

jaehyun giggled to himself. "maybe if you got off your phone, darling..." jaehyun sent back. 

"i don't think that'll help me, honestly. i _really_ think that what i need is some extra warmth.”

"ah really? check if mark has a spare blanket!"

"he's already asleep!! i don't wanna wake him up."

jaehyun knew his boyfriend was stubborn and was not gonna rest or let this go until he was cuddling up to jaehyun like he was a human warmth radiator. so he stood up and gathered the few things he usually took when he slept over at jungwoo's.

"yeah yeah, i'm going over. i'll be there in a few!"

"i loooooooove you. did you know that....i looooooove you."

only four minutes had passed when jaehyun texted jungwoo that he was outside his door. jungwoo rapidly went to greet his boyfriend with a tiny peck and a hug. with his arms wrapped around jaehyun's neck and one of jaehyun's around his waist, he smiled at him.

"i can't believe you," jaehyun giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. 

△△△

the two boys sat together in the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch. it was rare for them to be free at the same time during school hours. sicheng and johnny arrived after a few minutes.

"and then the professor went off about how addicted to phones every millennial is," johnny was telling a story about something that had just happened to him. "and you know what's ironic? not one of us was using our phones. so i really don't know why he was just going off and off about it.”

it's not that jungwoo wasn't listening to johnny's story because he was, but he was also too busy staring at how the sun was hitting his boyfriend's side profile. it made him look ethereal—pale skin glistening, dimples and his whisker-like wrinkles exposed as he laughed at the story, brown eyes shining. 

sicheng noticed and nudged him. jungwoo looked at the chinese boy with a puzzled expression on his face. sicheng just pointed at johnny with his lips and jungwoo understood his hyung's silent gesture. he was telling him to stop being cheesy and pay attention to johnny. so he stuck out his tongue at him and turned to look at johnny.

johnny was telling a different story now. it was jungwoo's turn to laugh. and it was jaehyun's turn to lovingly stare at his boyfriend. 

one of the first things jaehyun had noticed about jungwoo was that he had this quirk of playing with his fingers when he was entertained. he loved it. he found it so endearing (just like everything else about his boyfriend). 

jaehyun was looking at jungwoo with _the look_. the same look jungwoo was staring at him with two minutes ago. and of course, sicheng noticed this, too. 

sicheng waited until johnny finished his story to laugh out at the couple, "you guys are hopeless," making them sheepish.

anyone could see how much the two boys loved each other. but honestly, they didn't need the rest of the world to see it, because they saw it and recognized it and acknowledged it. they were the only thing that mattered to each other, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
